Dare
by EAP615
Summary: Some dares should never be taken.


**Hello Readers!**

**So this is diffrent than my other fics, and while I don't ligitimately ship these two, I can find any Jaune pairing amusing. I blame Exvinr and his amazing JauneXHarem works. Speaking of Exvinr, this is another little comic he made a while ago, and I wanted to make a fic about it, and this developed.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum/Roosterteeth and the cover art belongs to Exvinr. I do not own either.**

* * *

Jaune Arc was in a good mood. As in a _very _good mood. His grades were at an all-time high, he was winning far more challenge matches, and discovered that he had exceeded most of his classmates on a history exam that he was sure he had failed.

So overall, Jaune was in a good mood, and he outwardly showed it with a cheery skip in his step and an enormous smile dancing along his face. This did not go unnoticed by his fellow classmates, in particular, a fellow blonde brawler.

"You seem to be feeling good today." Jaune turned his head towards Yang, not anticipating her sudden appearance.

Jaune smiled again, "Yep. Things are going great and the future looks even better."

"That's cool. It's nice to see you stop moping around feeling sorry for yourself."

"Yep, those days are behind me now."

Then a devilish smirk came across Yang's features and her eyes narrowed. Anyone who knew her personally knew that this was never a good sign. Jaune was one of them.

"Think that you're in a good enough mood for a good-old-dare?" The blonde girl questioned with obvious challenge poising her voice.

The Arc boy's cheer fell from his face, and was replaced with curiosity. When Yang dared someone, it usually involved that someone doing something that would inevitably end in disaster, but he still asked anyways.

"What do you want me to do?"

Yang gulped back a chuckle as she continued, "I _dare _you to give the Ice Queen a kiss. Right on the lips."

As Yang fell into a heap of giggles, Jaune's cheer came back with a strong air of confidence surrounding his figure.

Unfortunately, there was a flaw that came with Jaune's pleasant mood. Whenever these rare large breaths of self-confidence arrived, he became quite cocky. And when Jaune got cocky, his judgment became blurred and he willingly placed himself in great danger, even if it was always unintentional.

And Yang was unaware of this quality of the team leader. Until now.

"Done." Was all that he said in reply. He was in such a good mood that he figured he could handle any yelling session from Weiss, at least for today. That's the worst Weiss would do if someone randomly kissed her, right?

Yang's giggling fit was ended abruptly at Jaune's response as she looked at him in mass surprise, not expecting answer remotely close to the one he had given.

"What?"

"I'll go for it." With that, he turned on his heel and began to strut out casually.

"I was joking around, Jaune. You don't have t-" Yang attempted to dissuade him from going through the bold and rather impulsive plan. But she was interrupted by Jaune's words of resistance.

"No, no, no. _You _dared me to do it, and I accept your challenge, Xiao Long."

With that, he was off and strolled out of sight, leaving a very surprised Yang to stay still as a statue. She then turned to the sight of her younger sister and team leader, standing still in a mix of shock and horror.

She finally turned to her blonde sister and exclaimed in a panicked voice, "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"

Yang raised her hands up in defense and responded, "I didn't think he would actually _do _it!"

"Weiss's going to kill him now!"

"I know, but do we do?"

Ruby grabbed the other girl's hand and took off sprinting, Yang barley being able to support herself.

"Come on!" The scythe wielder exclaimed as she took off in hopes of reaching the fellow team leader, and quickly.

* * *

Unfortunately for Jaune and the sisterly duet pursuing him, the target heiress was closer to the impulsive blonde than any logical reasoning was.

Weiss was currently situated at the school courtyards, being rather bored and indifferent, as she was pacing with nothing else better to do.

"Hey Weiss!"

She turned to the source of the voice to see that it was her former unwanted admirer, Jaune Arc.

Apart from the unwanted flirting earlier that year, Weiss had passive or indifferent interactions with the boy. Sure they were on better terms now, but Jaune approaching Weiss was decently abnormal.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help on something." This caught the girl by surprise. Usually she expected that the blonde would seek his teammates when in need of assistance.

"With what?"

"This." The boy said simply as he leaned forward and placed his lips onto the surprised lips of the snow-haired girl.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you dared Jaune to kiss Weiss!"

"Hey! I didn't think that Macho Vomit-Boy would make his triumphant return _today_!"

"Whatever, we just have t-"

Ruby's rambling was interrupted as they stumbled upon just what they were trying to prevent.

A terrified Jaune was bee-lining away from the Schnee girl's wrath, which took form in overbearing storms of ice, courtesy of her glyphs. Ruby sighed as she and her elder sister sprinted towards the commotion in a desperate attempt to cease any killing occurring on the school grounds.

* * *

Jaune regretted going through with Yang's ridiculous dare almost as fast as he had agreed to it. Probably even faster. That didn't matter now as Weiss' ice of fury was quickly gaining speed on the poor boy. While fleeing for his life, he also pleaded with the enraged girl,

"WEISS! I'M SORRY! IT WAS A DARE! YANG DARED ME TO DO IT! I'M SORRY! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WANT TO LIVE!"

Meanwhile, the snow-haired heiress disregarded the desperate cries of apologies and pleas for mercy, as she was far too distracted at her current task to rein pain and suffering on the blonde moron she was currently pursuing.

_How __**dare **__he steal my first kiss from me like that!_

During her childhood of isolation, she, like every other girl, learned of intimacy and affection and what it meant. Despite what others would assume, she was very fascinated with the whole topic for various reasons. One main reason was that she was never given true affection by anybody at all throughout her childhood, not even her parents. Another was that despite her loyal title, she never got a chance to explore any relationships outside of her own family, especially not with any boys that she potentially had a sliver of feelings for. So she made a silent pact: Her first kiss, whoever it was shared with, would mean something to her and not be some random, forgettable occurrence.

And then this _idiot_ decided to steal _her _first kiss for no given reason. This was not going to go by quietly for Weiss Schnee. Not at all.

So she angrily pursued Jaune, Myrtenaster in hand while sending masses upon masses of ice straight towards him. She finally caught him when the ice managed to wrap around his ankles, rendering him stuck and at mercy to whatever Weiss chose to do to him.

"JAUNE ARC, YOU ARE A _DEAD _MAN!"

"NO, WEISS! I'M SORRY!

"YOU ARE _FAR _BEYOND APOLOGIZING NOW, ARC!"

"Weiss! Wait!"

A new voiced entered the current situation, and the two turned to see Ruby and Yang sprinting, obviously in order to prevent death occurring to the Arc boy. The sisters stepped in-between Jaune and Weiss to ensure that the heiress wouldn't harm him.

"I highly suggest that you two step away immediately."

Ruby raised her hand in front of her defensively, "No, wait! It was a stupid dare! He was dared!"

"Yeah," Yang added, "I dared him, but didn't think that he was stupid enough to actually _do _it."

"Hey!" Jaune attempted to defend himself, but was silenced by his current defense team.

"He got over hitting on you, it was just a dare he was dumb enough to take."

Weiss fell silent for a couple of moments, as if absorbing what her teammates had said to her. When she stayed quiet longer than what was comforting for the three, Ruby spoke up,

"Weiss…"

"Just promise not to do that ever again."

Weiss' abrupt peace offering came to them surprisingly, but Jaune quickly replied frantically,

"Ok! I won't, I won't, I won't!"

With that, the heiress turned on her heel and left, using another glyph to melt the ice holding Jaune captive as she did so, leaving him to be chastised by Ruby for doing something so stupid, while Yang laughed in amusement.

* * *

Later that evening, team RWBY was preparing to retire to bed. All of them were dressed in their usual nightwear and were carrying on with their usual antics.

Except for Weiss.

She was currently lying down, looking up at her partner's bunk bad above her (Seriously, she had no idea how that bed had yet to collapse a potentially kill her yet.) thinking about the events of the day. For some reason that she was still trying to decipher, she had felt … hurt that Jaune had kissed her just for a silly dare. Now that Weiss was calmed and no longer in a homicidal rage, she could honestly say that the kiss wasn't that bad. It wasn't a sloppy, thoughtless kiss, but rather a sweet, simple kiss that she vaguely remembered gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Of course before her mind went blind with rage as she attempted to kill him.

And honestly, despite his ridiculous passes at her the first couple of days attending Beacon, he was actually decent. Not nearly close enough to her considering him a friend, but she had been able to find him tolerable.

_No! Stop it. You have no feelings for that blonde dunce. _

"You're quiet tonight, Weiss."

Weiss' thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Yang, who was looking at her from her own bed.

"I'm just engrossing myself in my thoughts."

Yang's infamous devious smirk fell upon her features as the blonde questioned, "Care to share them with us?"

Weiss felt her face heat up and she attempted to hold back the blush as she responded, "Nothing you should worry about, Yang."

Yang smile grew even more, which meant no good news for the heiress.

"These 'thoughts' wouldn't happen to be about Jaune, would they?"

Weiss had not been expecting the brawler to take such an accurate guess so quickly. And she outwardly showed it with a crimson blush tinting her pale skin.

"That…that… that doesn't concern you!"

Ruby's head appeared from her own bed to look down at her partner,

"So is that a yes?"

Weiss groaned that she now had _both _sisters making jabs at her now. That's _just _what she needed.

"Come on, Weiss! Why are you so secretive about it? We all know that it's what you're thinking about it."

"She liked the kiss, but she wanted it to be more meaningful than a dare kiss."

Weiss was astonished at Blake's spot on intervention. It was as if she had read Weiss like the book that currently occupied her hands.

Yang's winning smirk was painted onto her face, "The cat lady has spoken. What the cat lady says goes."

Blake lightly scowled at being called 'cat lady', but flailed in comparison to the massive mixture of frustration and embarrassment that flushed her face.

"Why I… How dare you… the nerve of…"

She was desperately trying to menace the girls away from teasing her further, but as a result of her friendships with the three, all she got in response were giggling fits from Ruby and Yang and a smug smirk from Blake. Finally giving up, she groaned as she lifted her covers over her head to hide from the glances of her teammates. This resulted in roars of laughter from Yang and Ruby, and Weiss could hear Blake add in chuckles.

Weiss officially hated her teammates now.

* * *

After the laughter had subsided and the trio had fallen asleep, Weiss remained awake and kept thinking about Jaune and the kissed they had exchanged. Then and there Weiss Schnee made another silent vow: The next time she and Jaune kissed, it would mean something more than a silly dare.

* * *

**Well, my first ever JauneXWeiss fic is completed! It's unlikely that I'll do a lot of these in the future (My RosyArc heart wouldn't allow it). But I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Until next time, readers and fellow writers!**


End file.
